Mutant woman
| cyber = Fully human | debut = Battle 1 }} The unnamed mutant woman was a and Factory bounty. She was the first opponent Alita fought after she was revived by Daisuke Ido and her defeat rekindled Alita's knowledge of Panzer Kunst. Appearance The mutant woman had a long mane of fair hair and was fair skinned. She had narrow slit pupils, pointed ears, pronounced s, and a small, monkey-like nose. The woman's nails were very long and almost clawlike. She wore a light coloured outfit which consisted of a short sleeved top and a loincloth. She also wore bandages wrapped around her forearms and the soles of her feet and had boot-like leggings on her lower legs. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts her as having fair skin and being blonde."Calendar of GLO" In Gunnm: Martian Memory the mutant woman has fair hair, pink skin, and wears light coloured clothing. Abilities Despite not using any weapons, the mutant woman was strong and very fast, capable of killing an adult woman with a single powerful blow which shattered her head. Plot Shortly after Daisuke Ido found Alita in the Tiphares dump heap, one of the mutant woman's victims, a cyborg prostitute with elaborately decorated arms, was killed when her head was shattered by a swift and powerful blow. Soon after Alita received the victim's arms from Ido. Circumstances in the next few days lead her to suspect that Ido might be behind a series of murders of women that Gonzu had warned her about. .]] One night Alita decided to follow Ido. He went to a section of the Scrapyard and prepared his rocket hammer, lying in wait for an approaching woman. Just as he was about to attack her, Alita grabbed the hammer and tried to stop him. Ido shook her off, but his target disappeared. He then noticed something behind Alita and took a swing towards her, which was caught by the mutant woman before jumping onto a wall. Ido revealed that this woman was the real killer just before she leaped from the wall, slashing Ido's hat and knocking the rocket hammer from his grip. Alita tackled the woman, who quickly jumped out of her grasp and leaped high into the air. Without knowing what she was doing, Alita reacted by initiating the Kumai Sharin Kyaku to drive the woman into the wall and kill her. As she landed on her feet and wondered at what had just happened, Ido recognized the maneuver as a Panzer Kunst technique. He then took the woman's head to Factory 33, where he received a 100,000 chip bounty from Deckman 12. Ido later explained his second line of work as a hunter-warrior to Alita. Her first experience of combat in nearly 200 years''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - The Gunnm LO History timeline reveals that Operation Maulwurf occurred in ES 386 and that Alita was found by Ido in ES 577. and beginning to remember her past lead Alita to eventually register as a hunter-warrior herself. More than a decade later the mutant woman made a cameo appearance when Alita was trapped in Desty Nova's Ouroboros Program and she tried to anticipate which enemy from her past would confront her in the first dream scenario.Battle 49 Other appearances The mutant woman appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Gally fights her as a sub boss during the early part of the story, but she can also be encountered as a recurring bounty. When Gally is later trapped in the Ouroboros Program and revisits various areas in the Scrapyard, she can go and talk to the mutant woman, who does not have any written dialog, but responds with a screech. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Factory bounties Category:Deceased